


See the Stars with You

by KyraDragon



Series: See the Stars With You [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-16
Updated: 2014-08-25
Packaged: 2018-01-15 21:43:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1320238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyraDragon/pseuds/KyraDragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles never wants to let Derek go, but when he's lost control and has to war against himself, he'll be lucky if he can make it out alive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Bite

**Author's Note:**

> A huge thanks to Val for being my Beta!
> 
> She can be found at: http://archiveofourown.org/users/fairyotto

Stiles doesn't know when things started to go wrong. He was riding on a high that morning, even if he did get accidentally cock blocked by his best friend. _There has to be worse things_ , he imagines. In fact, he _knows_ there is. Not nearly as bad as half the shit he’s had to deal with, being a human in a pack of hormonal werewolves. At the very least, getting cock-blocked didn't damage his Jeep in any way. He’s not sure if he could handle _another_ repair bill.

 

He’s not stupid, he knows that Scott will eventually pinpoint the scent he caught when he entered the Stilinski house. The scent was just muffled by being on the floor above and behind a closed door, but Scott has plenty of experience of being around Derek that it was only a matter of time. Stiles had left his radio off in order to focus on his thoughts, but the only problem with that was that he actually had to focus on his thoughts, and that meant Derek, and Lydia, and that he needed to start planning for life after high school. They were starting their senior year in a few weeks and then he’d have to start planning for college.

 

Not that Stiles planned on going far. He couldn't just leave his dad for months at a time, and Scott wasn't sure what he was going to do. Scott had told him that he wanted to follow Allison to college so they could be together, but with them on again and off again, well, who knows? Stiles’s fifteen year plan to make Lydia fall in love with him was also on the rocks. Sure, he joked around with Scott about making out, and it was an actual concern of his that he wasn't attractive to gay guys. It’s not that it mattered at the time, but he just wanted to be attractive! It was hard living around so many werewolves who constantly made him question his attractiveness. And it’s not like he had _planned_ on Derek catching him with his hand around his shaft, but he thought maybe, just _maybe_ , it would make Derek feel uncomfortable enough to think twice about just barging into his room in the middle of the night without knocking first.

 

It wasn't his fault that he hadn't planned on Derek falling asleep in his bed. Or Derek turning all wolfish on him in the morning. Well, he knew there was something about Derek that turned him on. And not just physically. He had felt an emotional connection there, at times. He never realized it when it was happening, but he always was able to pick it out when he evaluated the situation once everyone was safe. Like the pool incident, for example. He didn't think twice about jumping into the pool as soon as Derek fell in. He didn't think twice about tossing his brand new phone into the pool, because he had been counting the seconds that Derek had been under. The typical human had an average of three minutes without oxygen before they passed out. Derek was a werewolf, so he didn't know if that changed the time limit, but he hadn't been willing to take the chance.  He tried once, and when he didn't get an answer, that was it. He knew he was going to get Derek back. He spent two hours wading in the water, holding up the 200 pound man without a second thought.

 

He didn't care about his muscles, crying out in pain at the excursion.

 

He didn't care about Derek complaining and idle threats.

 

He didn't care that he was drowning too…

 

He wasn't going to let him go.

 

And Stiles realizes that the pool wasn't the first time he wasn't willing to let Derek go.

 

Stiles was jerked out of his thoughts when he saw Scott parking in one of two open spaces in the middle of the mall parking lot. It was still early, so the parking lot wasn't too busy. He almost tripped on his way out of his Jeep, just like every other time he got in or out of the old girl. It’s not that he meant to do it, he just wasn't very coordinated and he had long limbs.

 

Scott kept glancing over his way every time he thought that Stiles wasn't looking. Sometimes Scott looked confused, and other times his nose was scrunched up like he was personally offended by Stiles’s scent. Stiles had rolled his eyes the first five times that he caught his best friend trying to piece the puzzle together, but he kept talking aimlessly about this and that and people watching. It was a favorite pastime of his since he started hanging around the pack. They were able to smell lies and heartbeats and nerves, and while Stiles couldn't, he would be damned if he wasn't going to try to learn about how people acted so he could try to keep up with them.

 

One of the first shops that Stiles dragged Scott into was the new puppy store, that had replaced the toy store when the owner got smart and moved out of Beacon Hills while he still could. Stiles didn't blame him; you either moved or you were murdered. Wow, okay that thought was depressing, and worrying for his safety.

 

As soon as they stepped inside the store, all the puppies jumped up and started barking happily; wagging their tails and prancing about in their small pens. Stiles walked over to the toy bin and pulled out a medium sized squeak toy and turned to Scott.

 

“Hey, buddy, what do you think?” He squeaked the rubber duck once, “Your birthday is coming up.”

 

Scott turned his head over and huffed, rolling his eyes. “Really?”

 

Stiles shrugged his shoulders and set the duck back down. “Okay, fine, but if you don’t give me any other ideas then you know exactly what you’re getting.” It was then that he noticed the silence. No puppy barks, or tiny claws making scratches against the bars. “Scott…” Stiles hardly got the words out before Scott wolf’d out; his fangs extending, his eyes glowing a bright golden.

 

“Oh, isn't this just perfect?” Stiles closed his eyes at the sickly smooth voice of the she-wolf of the Alpha Pack, Kali. He tried to regulate his breathing, attempting to slow the rapid pounding of his heart that he knows Kali and Scott can hear loud and clear. Then Stiles remembered that they were in the open mall and his eyes shot open.

 

“Scott, Scott stop!” Stiles nearly shouted, taking the two steps it takes to reach his friend and attempted to hide his face. It didn't seem anyone had noticed just yet, so maybe they could avoid causing a scene altogether.

 

“Shopping for a new member of Derek’s pack?” Kali goated, “They’d all make better guard dogs than you and his other betas.” Stiles could hear the glee in her voice at having caught the two of them alone.

 

Kali crouched and released a deep, massive roar out of her throat, flashing her fangs in a threatening manner. _I mean, is there any other way to flash fangs?_ Stiles takes a second to ponder to himself. The shopkeeper and the two other people in the shop screamed and ran out, leaving the two teenagers with a room full of cowering puppies and one pissed off alpha werewolf. _Well, just great…_

 

Kali turned for a second and brought down the metal sheet that protected the shops when they were closed down for the night. Stiles practically ran behind Scott for protection, although he knew that Scott was no help there. Kali was a demonic she-bitch alpha who loved to use her toes as claws, meanwhile Scott was a fun loving puppy beta who didn't like to hurt anyone if he was able to help it.

 

As soon as the fight began, Stiles attempted to hide behind the counter. When he ran back there, he found a mid sized husky puppy cowering in the corner, trying to press itself into the back wall. Stiles knew he offered it no protection at all, but all the same, he opened his arms as the fluff ball dug its way into his stomach and he pet it, making soothing sounds and telling it that everything was going to be alright. He was lying, nothing good could come out of the battle raging beyond the safety of the wood desk, but he felt he had to try to comfort the shaking husky. He tried to call Derek, but the older man didn't answer his phone, so he had to leave a voicemail. Stiles didn't quite remember what he had said, but his pulse was going a mile a minute and he was pretty sure he was on the verge of a panic attack.

 

He knew Scott was doing his best against the Alpha, but he heard the slam of Scott’s body, and he heard the sound of the metal crushing under the weight being pressed against it. He saw Kali jump onto the desk that he was hiding behind, and felt her reach down for him. He screamed as he felt her claws digging into his arms, and he held on tighter to the puppy as he was dragged upward. Stiles stuffed his face into the soft gray furball in his arms, avoiding looking into her bright red eyes. He felt the wetness of his blood running down his arms, and soaking into his plaid shirt. He didn't want to give her the satisfaction of his screams.

 

“Oh? Not going to yelp out for help? Aren't you the stubborn one…” Kali just about purred into Stiles’s ear. He quivered, but wasn't stupid enough to think that he could escape her. But Stiles was still Stiles, and he still had his sass to hold onto.

 

“Why don’t you run back to your master and we can just pretend that his whole thing never happened?” Stiles got out. He knew it was below his usual snark, but he was terrified out of his mind at the moment.

 

The puppy in his arms suddenly sprang out and bit Kali in one of the arms that was holding Stiles. She jerked back in shock and Stiles just managed to get out of her claws and ran. It was stupid, and pointless, but he ran away from her anyway. His heart just about leaped at the sight of Derek breaking through the damaged metal and he choked back a sob of relief. He saw Scott laying on the floor, bloodied up but looking alive. He saw Derek leap over him and he thought he was home free.

 

He was _wrong_.

 

He felt the sharp pain of teeth sinking into his right shoulder blade. He felt the canines ripping into his flesh and the searing pain shot into his back, up his spine, and through his head. He passed out before he could even remember hitting the floor.

 

* * *

 

Derek saw Kali lunge forward. He was too far away. He wasn't fast enough. He couldn't stop her from biting Stiles, and the scream that Stiles let out was deafening. He saw Stiles fall forward, Kali backing up so she wouldn't go down with him. He couldn't stop his jump, and and as Stiles hit the floor, Derek landed and let his wolf features out. But Kali still seemed unimpressed. He saw Scott starting to get back up as Kali growled, flashing her eyes between them, and decided to take off through the hole and he was able to smell her leaving the premises.

 

As soon as he knew it was safe, he dashed to Stiles’s side. He didn't see any damage done from the fall itself, maybe a bruise or two in a few days. But he saw the gashes on his arms from Kali’s claws, and he saw the bite mark on the boy’s back, bleeding through his two shirts.

 

“Derek!” Scott had called out and rushed over as well. “Derek! What happened?!” Scott said, panicked.

Derek knew Scott could see and smell the blood, and the bite. He _knew_ what it meant.

 

Either the bite _turns_ you, or you _die_.

 

 


	2. Everyone Lived, Right?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No death, that's what I call an important distinction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you Val for going over this for me!

Stiles woke up to a burning on his back, in his shoulder to be precise. He groaned out, squinting his eyes against the harsh light that he swears was trying to burn his retinas. He’s never hated lights so much in his life. He felt an unforgiving hardness against his cheek but couldn't care enough to examine the source.

 

“Stiles?” He heard Scott’s voice.

 

“ _Lights_ …” Stiles managed to get out. His throat was dry and hoarse.

 

He was able to sense the lights being turned down lower; the shine against the lids of his eyes dulled so he could no longer see the brightness through his eyelids. He cracked his eyes once again and was able to see that he was no longer at the mall. He saw the animal pictures on the walls and various tools sitting around a counter top. He felt the cold steel of the examination table under him and noticed a slight chill before he realized that he was shirtless, laying face down on said table. He attempted to sit up, but a warm hand pressed lightly on his mid-back to keep him down. Even if it wasn't there, the sharp pain of his shoulder would have stopped him moving.

 

“Stiles, stay down.” Derek ordered. Well, Stiles isn't sure if he’d really classify it as an order, but Stiles obeyed anyway. He didn't have the strength to protest. He didn't have the strength to bark out sass, and that was saying something. He was always so full of sass and snark.

 

“I’m at the vet office?” Stiles mutters against the steel.

 

“Yeah, we took you here after everything happened…” Scott sounded like a kicked puppy, so sad and defeated.

 

“Why do you sound so sad?” Stiles asked. He was met with silence for almost five minutes, which worried him. What could have been so bad that he wasn't remembering? _Hey, everyone lived, right?_ As he said before, a little maiming, a little mangling, but no _death!_ It’s always a win when they don’t have to bury anybody.

 

Finally, Derek was the one who spoke up. “What’s the last thing you remember?” His tone was soft, careful. It was weird and worried Stiles more than waking up on a metal slate.

 

“Uh...let’s see…” Stiles tried to think. It was always so hard for him to focus when asked to. “Oh! I remember that you showed up! Then I...I fell. Must have hit my head or something.”

 

“...Or something…” He just managed to hear Derek mutter under his breath.

 

Stiles felt a cool, damp cloth press against the dull throb of pain on his shoulder and while it agitated him, it also seemed to help.

 

“Stiles?” He heard Scott again, tentative, unsure of himself. “I’ll help you through this. I have more experience and we know what to expect now!”

 

Stiles didn't move. He didn't speak. His mind was rushing through that information and trying to place why it was needed and what Scott could be talking about and... _no. Just, no. Nah uh. No way._ Scott was not implying what he thought he was implying. He knows his heart beat is skyrocketing. He’s starting to panic. _He can’t do this! There was a mistake! There had to be!_

 

He heard Derek make a low, rumbling growl, but it sounded like it was directed more toward Scott than himself.

 

“Stiles…” Derek said slowly, “When you turned around, away from Kali..”

 

“No!” Stiles exclaimed.

 

“She attacked you.” Derek continued.

 

“ _NO!_ ” Stiles was getting worked up.

 

“And you were bitten-”

 

“ ** _STOP!_** ” Stiles shouted out. He attempted to get up again, pushing as hard as he could against the hand that was trying to keep him down. He shifted as he struggled and some how managed to topple over the steel table and fall down upon the floor. Scott hurried around the table to get to Stiles’s side. Stiles was frantically trying to stand, to flee, to _GET OUT_. All he really managed to do was slide himself across the floor and press his back against the brick wall. He couldn't breathe. His lungs were fighting for air but his panic attack was preventing him from actually being able to go through the motions. He brought his hands up and laced his fingers through his hair, tugging without reason, without thought.

 

Scott was crouching beside him, telling him something that Stiles really wasn't paying attention to. All he was hearing was a constant, low buzzing in his head that reminded him of bees or flies. Suddenly, Derek was in his line of sight, staring him straight in the eyes, brown eyes coming up to see his glowing red eyes.

 

“ _Breathe._ ” Was all Derek said. Demanded. Ordered. And he was breathing long breaths in through his nose, out through his mouth. Stiles copied him as best he could for a minute or two until his body started to comply. The regular breathing was getting his heart back to normal, steady beats. Stiles was shaking a little, but he figured that as long as he could breathe everything would be alright for now.

 

“I...I can’t be...I can’t be _bitten._ ” Stiles was trying to deny it, but even still he could feel the small pulses of pain radiating from his shoulder. Where he had been bitten by Kali, an Alpha. An Alpha in an Alpha Pack, who had killed all of their other betas.

 

Just as he was thinking this, a deep tugging feeling started in the bottom of his stomach. A strong urging to move, to go and follow the tugging. The pain in his shoulder flared up and he cried out in pain and need. Before he knew it, Derek and Scott were holding him down, shoving his body against the wall with force. He was trying to push against them, trying with everything in himself to get free of the werewolves and follow that strong pulling. He didn't know what it was, but he knew he just had to get to it. He pulled and tugged and fought, screaming and crying and swearing at the two to just let him go. He begged, and pleaded with Scott to help him, to stop hurting him.

 

Scott looked more hurt than Stiles had ever seen him, tears streaming down his face, but he still didn't let go. Stiles yelled out, in pain and anger. He knew this feeling was wrong. After hours of struggling, he was starting to fight for his own will back. He wouldn't go to Kali. He wouldn't just hand himself over to her and the others. His dad needed him, Scott needed him.

 

He didn't know how long he was out, or how long he was fighting against Derek and Scott and for himself, but the morning sunlight was starting to peek through the windows. Huh. He never even realized that it was dark outside. The pulling urge had stopped, and the pain went back to a dull pulse that he was able to ignore for the most part.

 

He slouched over his knees, head hanging low. He felt so ashamed of himself and the way he had acted. He resented Kali for what she had done to him. Stiles had never asked for the bite! And he had refused when Peter had offered it to him, what now seemed like forever ago. He didn't want to be another target for the hunters to have to put down. He didn't want Allison’s dad, Chris, to chase after him trying to shoot wolfsbane into his body.

 

He heard Derek speak, but didn't actually hear the words spoken. “Huh?”

 

“I said I am _so_ sorry…” Derek spoke under his breath again. Scott was nowhere to be seen. He must have left when Stiles was so engrossed in his own mind. “I should have _answered_ my phone. I should have _driven_ faster. I should have _run_ faster. I should have _stopped-_ ”

 

“Hey.” Stiles cut off Derek’s rant of self pity. “You didn't do _this._ You didn't _bite_ me.” He said it as if it was obvious.

 

“But it was _my_ fault that I didn't get there in time. It’s _my_ fault that the Alpha Pack is even in Beacon Hills.”

 

Stiles stayed quiet for a while. He just let his head hang, while Derek sat next to him on the floor. He was pretty sure his ass was going numb, or already was, but he just couldn't bring himself to care at the moment. Suddenly, a thought popped in his head and he shot his eyes up to locate the Hale Alpha.

 

“Whose pack am I in?” He said in a rush.

 

Derek met the young man’s eyes and just looked at him, not saying anything.

 

“Whose _pack_ am I in?” Stiles repeated, a little harsher than normal.

 

“I-” Derek skipped a beat. “I’m not really sure…”

 

Stiles rolled his eyes at the answer. For being a born werewolf, Derek never knew anything about what was going on. Just like with Jackson, and Lydia.

 

“I don’t know where you sit, Stiles. You’re human, but you are so integrated in the Pack that, well, I don’t know. You used to smell of Pack; of safety and warmth and home. But now you smell...different. You smell foreign, but familiar at the same time. Kind of like how you smelled when I first found you and Scott out in the woods.”

 

“Before I got you arrested?”

 

Derek almost laughed at that. Stiles heard him make a weird sound in his throat. “Yeah, before that.”

 

Stiles watched Derek scan his eyes over his body, examining everything. He saw the thick eyebrows crease together and he stated, “Stiles? You’re starting to bleed.” Stiles looked down at his arms and from the claw marks, which hadn't healed like he thought they should have, and from the wounds came a _thick, black tar._

 

 


	3. Next Morning Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A huge thanks to Val for being my Beta!
> 
> She can be found at: http://archiveofourown.org/users/fairyotto

Stiles nearly fell over from sitting against the wall in his attempt to escape himself. He vigorously rubbed his hands against his arms. He vaguely heard himself muttering, or yelling, _no no no no no_. All he really managed to do was rub the black tar further along his already ruined plaid shirt. It was slightly sticky and covered his fingers in his attempt to rub it away.

 

He saw Derek sitting frozen in place, just staring at him.

 

“Derek? _Derek!_ What’s happening to me?!” Stiles shouted at the man.

 

“I...I think your body is fighting the change! Stiles, you can’t fight it!”

 

Stiles scoffed, “I don’t want to be a werewolf! I don’t want to be her beta! I didn’t ask for the bite, and even turned it down in the past! I don’t _know_ what to _do_!” He was half sobbing, letting his upper body fall upon the hard floor.

 

“We’ll fix this...somehow. We will, Stiles, but you have to _stop_ fighting it.”

 

“I _can’t!_ ”

 

“You’ll die if you don’t!”

 

“Damned if I do, damned if I don’t, right?” Stiles choked out.

 

“No...no you won’t be damned if you do. I can _teach_ you! I can _show_ you how to control your shift and instincts!” Derek promised. He would have promised the world if it would have made time reverse to only two nights before.

 

Stiles felt his head be cupped by strong hands and was pulled against Derek’s chest, shoulders resting on knees. He could hear the rhythm of Derek’s heartbeat in his ears, just as he knew that the older man could hear his own erratic beat.

 

“Where’s Scott?” He whispered, knowing that if it wasn’t for the werewolf hearing, Derek would never have heard it.

 

“He’s speaking to the rest of the...pack, explaining what happened and trying to track down leads to find Kali. He spoke to Deaton while you were asleep and Deaton’s already left to collect herbs and information for you.” Derek tried to reassure Stiles. “Stop fighting it…” Stiles wasn’t sure if the last part was intentionally said, or if it just slipped.

 

The black tar was still leaking out of Stiles’ body, pooling on the floor and onto Derek’s clothes. Neither of them seemed to care though.

 

The young boy’s body started shaking once more and he let out a piercing scream. Kali was calling to him again. An alpha demanding her beta to come. To obey.

 

“Stiles? Stiles, no. Shhhhh. It’s okay. Stiles, stay down. Stay with me.” The red eyes were glowing in the darkening room. Had it been that long that it was already getting dark? Huh. The two alpha impulses were tearing at him. His old, human part wanted to listen to Derek, to just relax and lay there, just lay there and forget everything. The newest part of him was... torn. Derek wasn’t technically his alpha but... he was. He was the alpha in so many ways. In all the history they’ve managed to share in such a short period of time, Derek _is_ his alpha.

 

The pain was demanding to be felt, as pain often does, but Stiles refused to give in to Kali’s demands. He wasn’t a new lap dog! He felt disgusting sitting in his own black blood, seeping out of his ears and nose. Disgusting for how violated he felt. He was losing control of his rights; his body.

 

Stiles isn’t sure if it was pure exhaustion or if he was finally passing out from the pain, or blood loss, but he felt himself drift off to sleep. His body and mind fighting the change and the call.

 

* * *

 

 

Derek lifted his head and let out a low, mournful howl, dragging it out as long as his breath would allow. It wasn’t a harsh roar like he usually let loose, but one filled with remorse and sorrow. Sorrow at the unfairness of it all. Of losing Stiles. Of losing a member of the pack. Again. When he was about to let it trail off, he heard an answering howl far off in the distance. _Scott_. And then a second answering howl. _Isaac_. He inhaled as much as he could and let out another long howl. Two more answering calls: _Boyd and Cora._

 

If it wasn’t for Stiles, Boyd and Cora may never have been found alive. Even if they didn’t really like or know him, Derek assumed they felt the pain of loss with their Alpha. It was a pack thing. _Their_ pack. Including Stiles! Derek wouldn’t let Kali take him from them. He would fight tooth and claw if he had to, but he wasn’t letting Kali murder another beta. _Another_ teenager.

 

* * *

Stiles woke up on a nice soft surface. He cracked his eyes open and saw the familiar ceiling of his bedroom. He leaned forward until he was able to bring his arms back and rest on his elbows. Though the room seemed dark, he could see just fine.. He looked down at himself and saw that he was clean and changed from the clothes he was in when he was bitten. He was shirtless and in his most comfortable pair of sweatpants. The claw marks on his arms were no longer there.

 

 _Healed_ , he thought. Then the bite must have took. He brought his left arm around to feel his right shoulder blade. Nothing. He felt nothing odd there.

 

He took in his bedroom, and saw Derek asleep in the corner chair by his window. Scott was laying in a chair next to the bed, while his father was passed out in a chair at the foot of the bed, using the bed to lean on and as a pillow. He looked down and saw Allison and Lydia under some blankets on the floor.

 

As quietly as he could, he moved his lower body around the side of the bed and slowly lifted to stand. He snuck to the open bedroom door and was half out of the room when he heard, “Where are you going?!” Busted by Scott.

 

Stiles made an odd hand gesture toward the hallway and muttered about needing to use the restroom. It wasn’t a complete lie, but it wasn’t like he really needed to go. He saw Scott tilt his head just in the slightest at the not-but-is a lie. Stiles was going to have to work on his lying skills for the wolves around him.

 

He continued on his way to the restroom and shut the door as quietly as he could. He put the toilet lid down and sat; running his hands through his hair. How was he going to explain this to his dad? Would he have to rat out the whole pack?! What would his mother have thought about all of his? Why did he have to drag Scott out in the middle of night to find the body??

 

A sudden thought occurred to him, and he brought his hands down in front of his face. His eyes studied his fingernails. Not the most unkempt nails, but he does play lacrosse and have to run for his life weekly. _‘Claws, claws’_ he mentally tried to force the sharp point to form. Nothing. He made some vague sweeping motion to try to activate them. Nothing. He stood up and looked at himself in the mirror. He looked tired; beaten down. He had bags under his eyes and his hair was a mess. _‘Okay, focus. Eyes. Eyes glow. Glow eyes. Yellow eyes!’_ he mentally chanted to himself.

 

His brown eyes stared back at him. Could he do nothing right?!

 

He never could keep himself out of trouble.

 

Or his mouth shut.

 

Now he can’t even control his own body the way he wanted to!

 

Now he can’t control his body...

 

Now he can’t…

 

He hadn’t gotten a panic attack in a few years. He had managed to get a handle on the sensation and shut it down before it really began. However, his breath was coming out so quickly he was starting to fog up the mirror. He felt trapped and crushed by the weight of everything. He couldn’t do this!! He just couldn’t! He would end up murdering his friends, or his father! Kali was going to make him kill them all and there was nothing he could do about it. He let out a sob and crouched down. He felt his pulse rushing a mile a minute and he was as powerless to stop it as he was to prevent the fact that he would shift on the full moon.

 

Then he felt it. That pulling feeling in his gut and the burning in his chest. Kali was calling to him. For him. He couldn’t resist the feeling; not now. He was too weak.

 

He slammed his fist into the mirror, not caring for the glass shattering into his hand, and turned around. He braced his hands on the sink behind him and tried to take the deepest breath he could. Giving up on his control, he thrusted his hand out and swung the bathroom door open.

 

Derek was there, hair a mess, and looking like he was lost and broken.

 

_“Stiles…”_

 

 


	4. Next Morning Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A huge thanks to Val for being my Beta!
> 
> She can be found at: http://archiveofourown.org/users/fairyotto

“ _Stiles…_ ”

 

Derek saw the mess that was Stiles, his hair was sticking up everywhere, and his eyes were shifting from golden yellow to their natural brown every few seconds. He smelled the blood, and looked down to see it pooling on the floor under the handing arm.

 

“Derek, _move_.” The voice that spoke to Derek was hardly the one he knew. It sounded rough, and he hated it.

 

“No, Stil-” He wasn’t even able to finish the name before said boy threw himself toward Derek, fangs extended, eyes glowing bright. He allowed himself to be pushed against the wall behind him. He felt the dull _thud_ that his back made, but it didn’t hurt.

 

“I said _MOVE_!” The last word was said between a word and a growl, fangs bared.

 

“You don’t want to do this Stiles. This isn’t you.” Derek tried to keep his voice calm and collected.

 

Suddenly a flash went by and Stiles was thrown back into the bathroom, with Scott tumbling up over him. Scott was trying to say something to Stiles, but Derek couldn’t quite understand the words over the ringing in his ears and Stiles’ feral growls and roars. He watched as Scott’s eyes turned the deep red of an Alpha, but Stiles wasn’t Scott’s beta. He wasn’t a stray Omega, either.

 

Derek did the only thing he could think of: he rushed forward and grabbed Scott’s collar, yanked him backwards, and locked Stiles in the bathroom alone.

 

“Derek, what are you doing?!” Scott pushed away as soon as it was over. They could both hear Stiles tearing at the door; the crunch of glass from the mirror that was broken; ripping off what he could only assume was the shower curtain. Derek silently blessed whatever god would listen that the upstairs bathroom had no window in it.

 

“I’m trying to not get you killed!” Derek half yelled back at the young Alpha. “You can’t force him to submit. He isn’t your Beta, Scott! You would only hurt him or get yourself hurt in the process.”

 

“But you can’t just lock him up like Isaac!”

 

Speaking of...Derek looked over in the direction of the bedroom door, Stiles’s room, where everyone had crashed that night. They had all been waiting. Waiting for Stiles to live. Waiting for him to die. Just waiting for an absolution. One that,  either way, would only be the start of another fork in the road. If Stiles _had_ died, it would have broken the pack. He is the sarcastic, odd glue that somehow holds them all together. Stiles never let one of the pack members, human or wolf, escape once he wanted them around. But Stiles had lived, and now they were going to have to deal with him not being pack, but still alive. And Derek had no idea how they were going to fix things, if they even _could_ be fixed. How do you even start to fix a broken person?

 

Derek isn’t sure you _can_.

 

He saw the girls watching. Allison and Lydia couldn’t help the situation, and had to stay further away for their own protection, but they looked sad. Well, as sad as Lydia would allow herself to look. Allison was looking at Scott, like he was the one who was suffering and it irked Derek. Like rubbing his hair in the opposite direction.

 

He heard Stiles continuing to destroy the bathroom, and there was nothing he could do to help. He pressed his back against the bathroom door, leaning against it while sitting on the floor, and as he watched Scott join Allison in the doorway that wrong feeling came back to him.

 

“Why don’t you guys head out?” Derek suggested. “Having less targets around will help in case Stiles escapes, and having less people to smell and hear will help calm him down.” I _hope_ , Derek thought but couldn’t say out loud.

 

* * *

 

Stiles gained consciousness on the hard tile floor. His body was shaking and he had cuts and bruises everywhere. He could feel the glass that had embedded itself into his skin. To be honest, it felt like he had been hit by a truck. He no longer felt the pull of Kali in his stomach, so he was thankful of that fact, but he still damned her to hell and back for this. For what she made him; taking away his control and choice.

 

He groaned, and peeled his cheek off of the cold tile. He heard his joints pop and muscles called for him to stop moving. But he still sat up all the way, resting on his backside. He saw the mess around him, and his stomach dropped thinking of how he was suppose to explain this mess to his father. This small mess, but the bigger one that he refused to think about at this time. There were claw marks in the bathtub, and the tile...and the sink…

 

He was not proud of himself.

 

He finally brought himself to open the bathroom door. He had it open about six inches before the door made a thud against something solid. He peeked his eye in the crack that was made and saw black leather and wide shoulders. He realized that the jacket wasn’t actually being worn but...it looked like...Derek had thrown it over his shoulders like a blanket while he camped out waiting for Stiles. Stiles didn’t know how long he had been wolfed out - freaking out. Either way.

 

“Stiles?” He heard Derek call to him. He sounded a little cautious, but hopeful all the same.

 

“Yeah, it’s me.” Stiles confirmed.

 

Derek kept his back to Stiles, and he hardly caught it when Derek said, “No matter what you are always you.” But he knew Derek had to know it would be heard. It brought a smirk to his tired features.

 

“Have you been camped out this entire time? Wait...how long have I been in here?”

 

“Yeah, I’ve been...keeping watch. You’ve been in there for about five hours. Give or take.”

 

“Wha-WHAT?!” Stiles sat back in shock. “Five hours?! Der-”

 

“Shut up.” Derek cut him off and started to turn his shoulders and head so he could glance at Stiles.

 

* * *

Stiles had to go into the downstairs bathroom to shower and change. He put the water as hot as his skin could stand it and scrubbed his skin what seemed like 50 times. He couldn’t scrub the feeling of the wolf out of him. He felt it there, in his skin and bones. He doesn’t know how Scott made it through this.

 

When he finally emerged from the bathroom, he watched the burst of steam follow him out. When his vision cleared from the fog of steam, he saw Derek standing there, stalking him like old times.

 

“Well?” Derek asked him, deadpan.

 

“Well, _what_?” Stiles asked.

 

“Would you like to learn control?”

 

Stiles didn’t even think there was more than one option. “Of course I do!” He practically shouted at the Alpha.

 

“Great. We start now.”

 

 


	5. Next Morning Part 2

“ _Stiles…_ ”

 

Derek saw the mess that was Stiles, his hair was sticking up everywhere, and his eyes were shifting from golden yellow to their natural brown every few seconds. He smelled the blood, and looked down to see it pooling on the floor under the handing arm.

 

“Derek, _move_.” The voice that spoke to Derek was hardly the one he knew. It sounded rough, and he hated it.

 

“No, Stil-” He wasn’t even able to finish the name before said boy threw himself toward Derek, fangs extended, eyes glowing bright. He allowed himself to be pushed against the wall behind him. He felt the dull _thud_ that his back made, but it didn’t hurt.

 

“I said _MOVE_!” The last word was said between a word and a growl, fangs bared.

 

“You don’t want to do this Stiles. This isn’t you.” Derek tried to keep his voice calm and collected.

 

Suddenly a flash went by and Stiles was thrown back into the bathroom, with Scott tumbling up over him. Scott was trying to say something to Stiles, but Derek couldn’t quite understand the words over the ringing in his ears and Stiles’ feral growls and roars. He watched as Scott’s eyes turned the deep red of an Alpha, but Stiles wasn’t Scott’s beta. He wasn’t a stray Omega, either.

 

Derek did the only thing he could think of: he rushed forward and grabbed Scott’s collar, yanked him backwards, and locked Stiles in the bathroom alone.

 

“Derek, what are you doing?!” Scott pushed away as soon as it was over. They could both hear Stiles tearing at the door; the crunch of glass from the mirror that was broken; ripping off what he could only assume was the shower curtain. Derek silently blessed whatever god would listen that the upstairs bathroom had no window in it.

 

“I’m trying to not get you killed!” Derek half yelled back at the young Alpha. “You can’t force him to submit. He isn’t your Beta, Scott! You would only hurt him or get yourself hurt in the process.”

 

“But you can’t just lock him up like Isaac!”

 

Speaking of...Derek looked over in the direction of the bedroom door, Stiles’s room, where everyone had crashed that night. They had all been waiting. Waiting for Stiles to live. Waiting for him to die. Just waiting for an absolution. One that,  either way, would only be the start of another fork in the road. If Stiles _had_ died, it would have broken the pack. He is the sarcastic, odd glue that somehow holds them all together. Stiles never let one of the pack members, human or wolf, escape once he wanted them around. But Stiles had lived, and now they were going to have to deal with him not being pack, but still alive. And Derek had no idea how they were going to fix things, if they even _could_ be fixed. How do you even start to fix a broken person?

 

Derek isn’t sure you _can_.

 

He saw the girls watching. Allison and Lydia couldn’t help the situation, and had to stay further away for their own protection, but they looked sad. Well, as sad as Lydia would allow herself to look. Allison was looking at Scott, like he was the one who was suffering and it irked Derek. Like rubbing his hair in the opposite direction.

 

He heard Stiles continuing to destroy the bathroom, and there was nothing he could do to help. He pressed his back against the bathroom door, leaning against it while sitting on the floor, and as he watched Scott join Allison in the doorway that wrong feeling came back to him.

 

“Why don’t you guys head out?” Derek suggested. “Having less targets around will help in case Stiles escapes, and having less people to smell and hear will help calm him down.” I _hope_ , Derek thought but couldn’t say out loud.

 

___________________________________________________________

 

Stiles gained consciousness on the hard tile floor. His body was shaking and he had cuts and bruises everywhere. He could feel the glass that had embedded itself into his skin. To be honest, it felt like he had been hit by a truck. He no longer felt the pull of Kali in his stomach, so he was thankful of that fact, but he still damned her to hell and back for this. For what she made him; taking away his control and choice.

 

He groaned, and peeled his cheek off of the cold tile. He heard his joints pop and muscles called for him to stop moving. But he still sat up all the way, resting on his backside. He saw the mess around him, and his stomach dropped thinking of how he was suppose to explain this mess to his father. This small mess, but the bigger one that he refused to think about at this time. There were claw marks in the bathtub, and the tile...and the sink…

 

He was not proud of himself.

 

He finally brought himself to open the bathroom door. He had it open about six inches before the door made a thud against something solid. He peeked his eye in the crack that was made and saw black leather and wide shoulders. He realized that the jacket wasn’t actually being worn but...it looked like...Derek had thrown it over his shoulders like a blanket while he camped out waiting for Stiles. Stiles didn’t know how long he had been wolfed out - freaking out. Either way.

 

“Stiles?” He heard Derek call to him. He sounded a little cautious, but hopeful all the same.

 

“Yeah, it’s me.” Stiles confirmed.

 

Derek kept his back to Stiles, and he hardly caught it when Derek said, “No matter what you are always you.” But he knew Derek had to know it would be heard. It brought a smirk to his tired features.

 

“Have you been camped out this entire time? Wait...how long have I been in here?”

 

“Yeah, I’ve been...keeping watch. You’ve been in there for about five hours. Give or take.”

 

“Wha-WHAT?!” Stiles sat back in shock. “Five hours?! Der-”

 

“Shut up.” Derek cut him off and started to turn his shoulders and head so he could glance at Stiles.

 

___________________________________________________________

 

Stiles had to go into the downstairs bathroom to shower and change. He put the water as hot as his skin could stand it and scrubbed his skin what seemed like 50 times. He couldn’t scrub the feeling of the wolf out of him. He felt it there, in his skin and bones. He doesn’t know how Scott made it through this.

 

When he finally emerged from the bathroom, he watched the burst of steam follow him out. When his vision cleared from the fog of steam, he saw Derek standing there, stalking him like old times.

 

“Well?” Derek asked him, deadpan.

 

“Well, _what_?” Stiles asked.

 

“Would you like to learn control?”

 

Stiles didn’t even think there was more than one option. “Of course I do!” He practically shouted at the Alpha.

 

“Great. We start now.”

 

 


End file.
